Comic Relief
by kanedbydemons
Summary: Very AU! Yoda, Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon and Anikin are all teenagers and decide to have some Comic Relief fun. Please Read and Review!


Disclaimer: The characters belong to George Lucas, although the situation is mine. I really can't see him making a film like this!

A/N: This really is not set in any film timeline. Anikin, Yoda, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon are all troublesome teenagers – at the same time – and are having some Comic Relief fun. My first attempt at humor so any constructive criticism would be useful.

"I'm bored." That was Anikin; it's always Anikin. No matter what we do, Anikin gets bored. So, just to be civil (and to stop him moaning), I decided to be nice. After all, no need to ignore him just because he gets bored easily.

"What to do, do you wish?" Yeah, okay, bad grammar. I'm always hearing about it and being told to improve. 'Yoda, you should try to speak properly' they say. 'Yoda, learn your grammar'. One day they'll stop it; until then I intend to ignore them for ease and my own peace of mind. Anyway, back to the conversation.

"Dunno." That's another thing about Anikin: he always leaves other people to think up the ideas unless he has a gut feeling. His gut feelings are usually right but they don't always come at the right times so we usually have to think of things for him, unless we want to sit around for a few days waiting. We both turned to Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon; they're best at ideas. Well, actually, I'm better – but I don't like explaining them. I prefer to stay cryptic.

"Well…" Qui-Gon let his sentence trail off. His _word, _anyway.

"Yes?" And, as usual, it was Obi-Wan who pushed him for an answer.

"You know its Comic Relief?" We all nodded: everyone knows. The time when everyone can do something stupid to raise money for charity. The Council members were planning a karaoke, for a potentially hilarious example. Right. Get on with it. "Well, let's do something. It'll be fun, and we can get money for worthwhile causes too. How about it?"

"Yes!" Anikin loved the idea. It's just his kind of thing.

"But…" We all turned to Obi-Wan, who has an unerring talent for thinking of all the problems with a plan. Sure, it can be helpful – stops us getting caught – but it can be annoying too, because it stops us having fun with our plans. "Well, I don't know about you but I'm still grounded from the last stunt we pulled. How will we convince people to let us do this?" Oh yeah, the last stunt we pulled was fun! We rigged up buckets of water over every door we could find. Qui-Gon wasn't to know we'd be caught – and made to wash and dry all the clothes we'd soaked, AND get grounded too. I'll never go in that laundry again if I can help it. Still, it was a fun stunt though; I'm glad we did it.

"We can just tell people that it's for charity, they'll let us." Yep, Anikin was liking the idea. "But what to do?"

"A plan, have I." Muahahahahaha… Okay, I didn't actually do my sinister laugh, I just thought it. I haven't let anyone hear it in ages. Not since that bully Maul told me it sounded girly. It's not my fault I'm small and green and have a girly laugh. Why can't he just curl up somewhere and die? Anyway, back to the plan. "Make people laugh, we shall. When laugh they do, pay they shall. Much money shall we get." I could tell they were thinking about it, then grins spread across all their faces and I knew they liked my plan.

"Cool!" Anikin tried to clap me on the shoulder, missed, then bent down to try again.

"Yeah!" Obi-Wan learnt from Anikin's mistake and remembered my lack of height the first time.

"Great!" Qui-Gon didn't even bother – he rarely does. Then, together, we all got down to work, plotting and planning our Comic Relief event.

When we got going we had a complete one hundred percent success rate. I made Adi nearly go into hysterics by sticking my tongue out and crossing my eyes and wobbling my ears. Anikin made most of the youngsters in the whole place laugh by tripping Maul up – they cheered as well, then they ran away when he looked at them. And Maul didn't dare do anything because it was all for charity! He just glared and walked off. Obi-Wan made Mace laugh by tickling him – Mace then accidentally hit Obi-Wan on the nose because he was laughing so hard – and Qui-Gon made all the Council laugh just because he was laughing so hard himself that he couldn't say anything!

They say that laughing can make people healthier: nobody here should get ill for years now, and we four should be permanently immunized we were laughing so hard. And, what's more, we raised loads of money for charity! What could be better than that? We all got to see Maul tripped up, Adi in almost hysterics, the Council unable to stop laughing and Mace actually rolling on the floor – literally – and we didn't even get grounded.

And I got to see Qui-Gon's impression of a bantha. Very funny, it was!


End file.
